


Gay Birb, Blueberry Princess, Sports Crab and Purple Bread Titan-The Love Story

by pride_PARADE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pride_PARADE/pseuds/pride_PARADE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearlnet fluff. Short one shots for my bae's birthday.<br/>(I am literal trash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl had been sitting still for hours, completely dead to the world. She had sat through Garnet's simple questions, Amethyst's teases, and Steven's pleas. Now she was in a sensitive state, still half asleep, but easy to snap awake. Garnet knew this and flashed between fountains until she landed in front of Pearl silently. Pearl's eyes were closed and her girlfriend was grateful for this. She crouched, watching the lanky gem's form move with her breathing. Garnet smiled, leaning in a bit closer. She gently pressed her lips to Pearl's gem and the pale girl started. She yelped and jumped to her feet. Garnet quickly stood as well, sweeping the shorter one into her arms. She smiled down at her lover, and Pearl took deep breaths to calm herself. She smiled back, her face painted a pale blue as she gazed at Garnet. Garnet placed another kiss on the gem's nose, the touch soft and wispy. She pulled back, smiling at her handiwork. Pearl was flustered, and blinked in surprise. She hand't gotten used to being in a relationship with the taller gem yet, and was still easily startled. She smiled and shifted in Garnet's arms, struggling to sit up. Garnet noticed this and shifted her lover so that Pearl was wrapped around Garnet's middle and was seated there. Garnet crossed her legs and bent them until she was sitting indian style on the floor, Pearl in her lap. Pearl took the fusion's hands in her own, the pale appendages dwarfed by their large counterparts. They laced their fingers together and leaned forward to meet in the middle. Pearl leaned into Garnet, her hands wrapped around her neck and the taller gem kept her muscled arms around her girlfriend's waist. They fit like puzzle pieces and Garnet smiled at this. Pearl's face flashed blue as she squeaked out her meager confession.  
"I-I love you."  
"An' I love you." 


	2. Don't Be So Pathetic- Just Open Up And Sing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is feeling sorry about their fight. Garnet couldn't care less, besides, it was Ruby's fault, not hers.

Garnet impatiently knocked on Pearl's door, the Ruby side of her starting to anger. She shushed herself and knocked once more. Pearl finally opened the door, her hair sticking up in some places and covering most of her gem. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and Garnet knew she had been crying. She bent and used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear, curling the rest of her hand around the lanky gem's face. Pearl stiffened and looked up nervously, her hands finding each other. The intertwined and Pearl fidgeted, clasping and unclasping her long fingers. She sighed and opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it to speak. "I-I'm sorry Garnet," she muttered, her eyes drifting to her feet.

"Why?" The taller gem was slightly confused, seeing as they apologized last night. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked Pearl over, searching her body for telltale signs of sadness. Her back was hunched, her feet spread out, and this was quite unlike Garnet's Pearl's stance. Garnet just sighed and kissed the other's gem softly before letting the shorter one reply to her question.

"I just feel badly," Pearl said, her voice cracking as Garnet pressed her lips to the pearl that rested on her lover's forehead. She smiled weakly, her face a bright blue. She leaned into Garnet, feeling slightly forgiven, but she needed reassurance. "Am I... Am I forgiven?" She asked, hesitating slightly. Garnet just grinned happily, nodding, wrapping her arms around the pearl. The small, birdlike gem squeaked, but Garnet knew it wasn't a 'put me down' sort of noise. Pearl looked too happy for that. She rocked her lover gently, and Pearl closed her eyes and leaned against Garnet's chest. She fell asleep soon, the loud heartbeat of Garnet sending her on her way.

Garnet just smiled, turning around slowly, careful not to disturb Pearl. She made her way to the couch, crossing her legs as she got comfortable. How was it that every fight they had, which wasn't many, turned out this way? Even if Garnet didn't know, she wasn't complaining. She curled around the lanky gem in her arms, laying down now. She closed her own eyes, phased away her visor, and started to doze. It was only when Pearl made a purring noise that Garnet felt safe enough to drift off into deep sleep. 

So she did, her body moving with every breath. They lay together for quite a while, enjoying each other's warmth, and snuggling closer. Pearl cooed softly in her sleep, self-consciously realizing how loved she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or like it or whatever you youngsters do on here. (I'm new here! Hehe...)  
> Anyway, happy late birthday babe. (For that one person)


	3. Tickle Fights and Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire break apart just long enough to spend a night with their favorite gem, Pearl.

Sapphire tentatively knocks on Pearl's door, her dress rustling as she moved. She waited patiently, until Pearl opened the door. She glanced down and smiled. "Yes, Sapphire?"

The blue gem smiled, bowing playfully for Pearl. "We request your presence in our room in about three mintes," she said, her voice as smooth as silk. Pearl, nearly entranced by the tone of her lover's voice, nodded and stepped through her doorway. Sapphire wrapped her arm around the lanky gem's neck, pulling her down to press her forehead to Pearl's gem. "Thank you for joining us, my queen," she whispered, her voice low and songlike.

Pearl wasn't sure if Sapphire was joking or trying to, well, y'know, but she shook off the thought. She had seen Sapphire's grin and decided that the blue gem was just teasing her in a romantic way. Sapphire openned up her door and they were greeted by Ruby, sitting on a purple, fluffy rug. This was a part of Garnet's room that Pearl hadn't seen before and she glanced around as she entered, sitting beside Ruby and kissing her cheek.

Ruby laughed, her face redenning as she was given affection. "My queen," she breathed as her laugh subsided, still breathless from the sudden outburst. Pearl smirked and dove for the red gem, squeezing her sides roughly and moving her fingers up and down. Ruby yelped and broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "S-st-stop! Pearl, p-please! Haha, no, no, sto-stop!" Her eyes were closed as she writhed under Pearl, her face contorted into a wide grin.

Ruby wriggled out of Pearl's grip and crawled her way over to Sapphire, who was chuckling slightly. Ruby tackled her to the ground, tracing shapes onto the blue gem's stomach. Sapphire let out a breathy sqwuak, her eye closed under her hair. She squealed and tried to fight back, as Ruby cooed into her ear. "There's my laughy Sapphy!"

The tickling continued for another hour, until they all gave up, panting and slightly sweaty. They collapsed on the carpet, talking quietly for another three hours. By then it was two in the morning, and all three of them were exhausted. They curled up on the matching purple bed and started to settle down for sleep.

Pearl yawned, curling her arms around her lovers. The both smiled, Ruby, laying her head on the pale gem's shoulder, and Sapphire laying her head on Pearl's stomach. Pearl smiled contentedly, her eyes drifting slightly closed. She yawned again, her voice soft and hoarse from laughing so much. "Good night, my loyal knights."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any spelling mistakes. No spellcheck on my mobile device.


	4. Are you in there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet is stuck in her own head and Pearl starts to break down.

Pearl paced quickly in front of Garnet, whispering things now and then to the silent gem. She leaned down, whispering into Garnet's ear about how scared she was. "Garnet! Please!" The dark gem didn't respond and Pearl could now see how cloudy Garnet's eyes were. She squeaked and shook her lover, hoping to rouse her. Her hair was dishiveled, and she looked tired. She also felt tired.

Garnet had been lost in her thoughts for a couple hours and Pearl had found her this way, instantly worrying about her seemingly asleep girlfriend. She kneeled finally and started to sob, her tears wetting Garnet's shoulder pads. Her cries were strangled and she struggled to breathe through them. She let it all out, gripping Garnet as if for her life. She sniffled after a while, and pulled back, finally feeling the muscled arms around her waist. "Pearl, are you alright?" The dark gem was scared for her little lover and rubbed calming circles into Pearl's back as she explained, hiccupping now and then.

"You-you wouldn't r-respond," hiccup, "and I go-got s-so sca-" At this point, Garnet hushed her girlfriend, taking the pale gem's porcelian hand in her own. She kissed away Pearl's tears gently, knowing the breif contact would calm Pearl, at least a little. She whispered gently to the pearl, simple words with simple meanings, meant only to soothe the crying Pearl.

"I'm sorry, my little bird, I just was thinking about.." Garnet trailed off. She wasn't really thinking so much as resting, but the half-baked reason quieted Pearl. Garnet leaned down, pressing their lips together quickly, not kissing her, but rather consolling her. She knew Pearl would reprimand her normally, talking about how she should be more romantic, as in kiss her longer, but now was not the time. Garnet chuckled at the thought of her girlfriend demanding more attention, and the sound roused Pearl.

"Wha-what's so funny?" She hiccupped, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed blue. She wanted to act offended, but she was too emotionally spent. She just grumbled and sighed as Garnet gave her answer.

"The past," the dark gem rumbled.  
"I thought you had future vision?" Pearl teased, her joking even half-assed. She felt terrible.  
"I do, but I also have a memory."  
"Ah, and is this memory a good one?"  
"What did we have for dinner last night?"  
"We don't eat," Pearl chuckled. This made Garnet smile and a memory of Ruby calling Sapphire her Laughy Sapphy filled her mind. She smiled even wider, watching Pearl search her face for something. "What are you thinking about, Garnet?"  
"My flirty birdy," Garnet stuttered. Pearl just sighed.  
"You're so not romantic and you totally don't kiss me long enough!" She whisper-yelled, her hoarse voice cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for new chapters? I'm so museless. .-.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my best friend. Love ya, babe. Honestly, I don't give a heck if I spell anything wrong as long as she loves it.


End file.
